Warriors University
by WritingToSpeak
Summary: Years ago when the War began, the nation was changed. The states were split into regions, each containing schools made to train and prepare children and teenagers for the World. For the War. If you fail, you die. There is no room for the weak. We have no memories of our parents, our origin. But now we're starting to see through the darkness. My name is Lilyfrost. I'm a rebel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When we were all five years old, we were all taken from our families and had our memories taken away.

No one knows who their parents are. Some lucky people have siblings. Maybe they might have a trace of a smile or a scent of their families.

I'm not that lucky.

We were all taken away to the school in our region. The Northern Region of United America is by far the best. The congress and where Leader claw resides and most of the top military Bases are located there in our Country's Capital, Star 's also Warriors University, which seems weird, because ages five to eighteen go there. There, not only are we taught the most complicated academics in the Country, but we are trained to become the most feared Soldiers in the World. It's basically a Survival/Wilderness school, mixed with "normal" academic periods. If you succeed, you'll be sent to the Capital to serve, and if you're even better, you'll get to go to the frontlines. If you fail in one of your years, whether you're a five year old or an eighteen year old, you'll be killed.

" _This Country has no room for failures,_ " Leader claw always says on television. " _Not when there's a War going on."_

Right.

The War.

Twenty years ago World War X began. We were the United States of America back then. We had states. A fair(ish) Government. Schools where you didn't get killed. But the War took a toll on us, just like it did in on all of the Countries. Most people have forgotten what we've been fighting about all these years. All we know now is that thousands of Americans have died. When Leader Claw was elected, he changed everything. He changed the name of our Country. The states. Our military. Our lives. Now, only he can choose the next Leader, if he ever decides to retire.

He won't.

Like I said, everyone young person in their lives must go to your Region's school. Each year you are moved up a level if you survive depending on your skill. For example, a ten-year-old might be in classes and training sessions with a fifteen-year-old. I'm thirteen years old. So far, I've had twenty-three friends die at the hands of the Dark Warriors. I don't like getting too attached.

My name is Lilyfrost. (I used to be Lilyheart, but something happened, and I couldn't bear the name any longer…)There's this thing about names, you see. None of us have last names because we don't know our parents. The Government changed the rule of names when Leader Claw (Shadowclaw) was elected. Now you must have _full_ names to keep better tabs on you. (You are allowed to have nicknames, though.) The names can't be something like… Sarahflight or whatever. It must be… non-human. "Lilly" is different because it's both a flower and a name. Still.

The Government believes that these weird nature names might keep us better hidden in combat missions, almost like code names. The theory is that the Enemy might hear someone say… Ravenstep and think it's a codename, then they would spend all their time looking for a ghost. Our Government thinks they're clever that way. I don't care. I just care about doing my duty and not getting killed.

Most people feel that way too, I'm guessing.

But today… I'm finally entering Level 10. High School.

Yay….

Warriors University has four separate sections: Elementary, (you would have the word _kit_ at the end of your name instead of a full name,) Middle, (you would have the word _paw_ instead of a full name), High, (you would get your full name then) and Elite. (You could choose to put _star_ at the end of your name in a replacement or choose to keep your name.) If you get into Elite… well… most have managed to get to the Capital from Elite. Usually you wouldn't be killed in that though. You would go on to become a business person, a doctor, a politician, maybe a low profile Soldier, etc if you can't make it as one of the Top. If you make it past High School but you can't get into Elite, you'll get one of the ordinary jobs. You know, engineer, teacher, (some Elite and some High School graduates remained at the School to teach) and again, probably a Soldier.

Most people are Soldiers these days.

The Sections are separated, so a Middle Schooler can't really interact with a High Schooler, much less an Elite. Warriors University is located in the mountains, surrounded by miles of forests and lakes and waterfalls and just… the wild. I love it. High School is located above Elementary and Middle, but of course, below Elite. It's next to a bubbling waterfall and a lake to practice swimming, next to fields to train in and rock faces to climb. There are four _more_ sections in each category. Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow. Even though you aren't really supposed to have relationships in general with each other, though it's not a written rule, you are _definitely_ not allowed to have relationships with other Sections. It's basically a death sentence. The other Wings are your enemies. Your competition. We're trained to think like that to them. I like to say it's part of our programming. We're instructed to do whatever the Government tells us to do. We can't help it.

And it's not like you can escape from School. Sure, you can go on hikes or whatever, but there's a perimeter around the mountains and the forest. If you even get close to the wall, or pose a threat, you're shot on sight. It doesn't matter if you're an Elite. No one is allowed to leave. (Once a month there's a town trip where we can go shopping and train in different settings, etc.)

I'm in Thunder. I've always been in Thunder. Those in the Thunder Wing like to consider ourselves the best, just like everyone in every other Wing likes to consider themselves the best. Right now, I'm on a bus leading up High School. It was only two weeks ago since I earned my name, a week since I've been in Middle. A girl with chocolate colored skin and jet black hair sits next to me, her nose in a thick paperback book. At the end of our row is another girl with silvery grey dyed hair, chatting to a red-headed girl across the row. The redhead turned away and the silver haired girl shrugged, then turned to me.

I noticed immediately that she had startling deep blue eyes that sparkled while she spoke.

"Hi!" She greeted, sticking out her hand to me across the black haired girl's lap. "I'm Cinderheart. Call me Cindy." She seemed too perky and cheery, I found it hard to believe she was going into High School. Level 10 doesn't have room for joyful go-getters. But I forced a smile and nodded, shaking her hand.

"Lillyfrost. Lilly," I added hastily. The girl in between us looked up and shut her book, then smiled at us.

"Hollyleaf," She said quietly, pushing a strand of black hair behind her ear. She had beautiful green eyes with flecks of… darker green near the pupils. I smiled back, a real smile, and nodded to her. She was quiet. Most likely a scholar, probably more into learning than fighting. I didn't see her making it into the Elite, but I hope she wouldn't get killed at the end of the semester after Finals. *Shudder.* Finals…

A boy sitting in front of us turned around, grinning. He had dark skin like Hollyleaf, except his was a few tones lighter. He had dark brown, almost black if not black mop of hair on his head, but it was combed almost to perfection. His amber eyes gleamed as he smiled a mischievous smile. I heard Cindy suck in her breath and she struggled to speak, but could only get a squeak out. Holly sighed next to me. I raised one eyebrow and frowned at the boy. He was muscular, probably a Fighter, not likely a Scholar.

"Leo, please," Holly groaned, rolling her eyes. The boy ignored her and turned to me, still grinning.

"Hey. I'm Lionblaze. _You_ can call me Leo."

"You let everybody call you Leo," Holly muttered under her breath. Cindy continued to have loud, labored breathing as she stared at him. My scowl deepened.

"Lillyfrost." He wrinkled his nose and let go of the seat to cross his arms.

"You look a little young to be in High School." I shrugged, looking defeated.

"Yeah, well, I'm thirteen. I'm the generation before you, but I guess I was good enough to get into High School, eh?" Holly giggled. Leo's smile disappeared.

"How'd you do that, then?" I blinked, then looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered softly.

"Uh huh." And he turned to Cindy.

Hollyleaf leaned into my ear and began whispering,

"Leo's one of my brothers. He's a real…"

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I had a sister… we were twins."

"Oh? What happened? Did she not skip a level like you?"

I bit my lip to keep it from quivering and shook my head.

"N-no, she didn't. Back in Middle School, in the first Level, she failed this swim and retrieve test. Her punishment was that They drowned her. I barely made it out myself; I've never been good a swimming." Holly touched my hand and murmured,

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine losing one of my brothers, even if they're both idiots. Well, Jay isn't, but he's still a pain." I nodded and forced another smile.

"Yeah."

"Oh," Cindy suddenly sighed dreamily, leaning against Holly. "He's so… yum…"

"Ew, gross," Holly complained, pushing Cindy off of her. "Stars, Cindy, you've had a crush on him since Level 4 and you still can't form sentences in front of him." Cindy shrugged her shoulders and sighed again, this time almost shivering.

"I can't help it." She sniffed and looked at her feet. "I know I've got no chance, but-"

"What do you mean?" I interrupted, inching forwards in my seat to face her. "Cindy, you're beautiful. That pompous jock doesn't deserve you." She managed a weak smile and chuckled.

"Lilly, you don't even know me, but thanks. But girls are prettier than I am if I am actually pretty. They've got more of a shot."

"Let's not talk about boys then," Holly suggested, looking suddenly frantic. "I'm sick of them. Let's talk about…"

"Oh look, we're here!" The redhead across the aisle squealed, pointing at the driver's window. There it was. We were reaching a bend in the road, and as we continued, the full school came into view. It was tall and wide, with gray stone and marble and pillars and rows of shining windows. Near the side, I could see rivers and ponds. Over to my left there were cliffs that watched over the valley below. A lake was nestled below us, under the cliff.

"It's beautiful," I breathed out, placing my palm on the window and gazing out in wonder. "Beautiful."

When the bus screeched to a halt we all grabbed our things from under the seat and jumped off. I didn't have much luggage - a gym bag and a backpack. The gym bag held my clothes, some essentials, (hairbrush, toothbrush, hair ties, boxing gloves,) and a few books. The backpack held more books, a Chromebook, my notebook, etc. The rest of our things are already in our rooms. We all walked in a straight line across the gravel driveway, and almost immediately after the last person stepped off, the bus backed up and headed back down the Mountain road. Right now we were all wearing casual clothes: T-Shirts, blouse, shorts. Even if this school's motto is kill or be killed, it's still a High School. We have dances, proms, celebrations, etc. At least the Government, or our Principal, understands that we're still teenagers.

When we pulled open the huge, glass doors I looked to my side and saw another Wing heading the other way, down a smaller gravel path to a side door. I held back a smirk as a black-haired boy glared at me when he walked past.

The lobby is… kind of indescribable. It's almost like a business building's lobby. It had vast, white marble floors and several lounges near the sides. Two water walls stood at each side of the lobby, trickling down uneven pebbles. In the center was a large desk/check-in area that stretched across a solitary wall in the center and stopped when the wall gave way into two openings. The right one had a sign that read, _Cafè, Auditorium, Dining Hall_. The one on the left read _Training Areas, Hiking Entrances._ Two staircases were at each end of the wall, curving up to another level. A line of adults stood in front of the long desk. The tall man in the center had a tight smile on his face, as did two ladies at his side. The others managed to make their mouths into a thin line, or a soft smile. The man, who I guessed was the Principal for Thunder Wing, cleared his throat.

"Welcome, Level 10s, to Thunder Wing. My name is Bramblestar, I will be your Principal for the next four years. Let us go down the line to introduce ourselves." The lady next to him with bright orange hair and green eyes stepped forwards. She was holding a brown clipboard tightly, but as her eyes scanned the crowd her smile turned into a genuine one and she relaxed.

"My name is Squirrelflight. I am the Vice Principal. I am in charge of your schedules, so if you have any problems or questions, come to me." She stepped back. The lady one the other side of Bramblestar then stepped forward, a small woman with brown hair tied up in a loose bun and black glasses perched on her pixie nose.

"I am Leafpool; I am the head Nurse. I understand that a few of you will be learning from me this year. My office is on the Second Floor." She nodded to three kids in the corner: A girl in a wheelchair who I'm surprised made it this far in school, a boy who looked liked Leo (I assumed that he was Holly and Leo's brother) and a short boy with strawberry blonde hair and glasses. They all looked so scrawny, especially the boy with glasses, that I predict they might not all make it to the Elite - much less past this year.

They kept going down the line: History, Language Arts, Math, French, Chinese, German, Russian, Spanish, (we had to learn a lot of languages) Social Studies, Science, Biology, Modern World Studies, Algebra, Geography, Tech Ed, Art, Physics, etc. Then the opposite line started. Karate, Krav Maga, more Hand-to-Hand combat forms, Archery, Wilderness Survival, Aviating Classes, shooting lessons, lessons about guns, Wrestling, etc. After about twenty to thirty minutes of introductions, Principal Whatshisnameiforgetoops put on a pained, tired smile and continued.

"Well then, now that we've got that covered, onto Rules and Regulations. When Vice Principal Squirrelflight gives you your schedules, you will find that there is one paper for every day of the week, excluding Sunday. You will not have every class every day, but classes that are scattered throughout the day. Also, before I forget, this year and the next and the next and the next Inspectors will be watching you to decide what your Job will be, and if you will go to the Elite. Also, if you will survive this semester." A few dry chuckles from the staff, but the Students all shifted uncomfortably. I frowned, annoyed at his words.

"Curfew is 8:45 P.M. sharp. Anyone found outside their dorms afterward will be punished severely." His grin seemed to grow into a weird, twisted smile. "We take curfew very seriously here in High School. And there is no, absolutely _no_ going outside the forest perimeters without my or Squirrelflight's permission. Anyone who is caught near the borders or outside the borders will be shot on sight.

"Whitestorm and Sandstorm will pass out your Student ID's, which you must have with you at all times during the day. The Dress Code is casual for Academics, but training uniforms or appropriate wear for training. Examples would be sweatpants, cargo pants, etc. Your official training uniforms will be waiting for you in your dorms. There is no talking back to the instructor. If you fail a test, you are killed. If you step out of line, you are killed or punished severely depending on the crime." _Crime._ Was going out after curfew a crime? _Of course it is, Lilly,_ I told myself angrily, fighting the urge to run my hands over the scars. _You know it is. Remember what happened the last times you broke the rules._ Without helping it, I traced one small scar on my wrist, the aftereffect of asking a Teacher the wrong question.

"There will be _no_ relationships or contact with other Wings. Relationships are not forbidden in your own Wing, but advised against." Next to me I felt Cindy quiver, maybe in apprehension, maybe in disappointment.

"Stick to your own Wing," The Principal continued, oblivious to the eyes and heads that had begun to look away in disinterest. "Focus on your studies and your training. Once or twice a month, depending on the time of the year, we will go to town to shop or a 'field trip.' For every major holiday you will get five to seven days off from Academics, not physical training. A map of the School and dorms will be passed out to you shortly. The dorms are up the stairs and - ah, forget it. There you go,"

I hastily accepted a map and my Student ID from a sandy-haired woman, who I recognized as Sandstorm, one of the Wilderness Survival instructors. She nodded briefly to me as she passed, just one, quick head bob, before her green eyes looked away and she hurried off.

"There, now that we've gotten that all done, your dorm number and roommates are on your schedule. Off you go then. Classes start tomorrow. Oh! And at the end of this year, your Inspector will give you suggestions of jobs and you will be taking classes and electives next year based on that. Alright, now I'm finished."

Forcing down a grumble, I flipped my Schedule over, skimming over my classes and saw in bold print:

 **Lillyfrost. (Level 10)**

 **Dorm Number 4 [Fifth floor, Thunder Dorms]** I frowned. Were they doing the dorm levels opposite now - highest numbers first, lowest last? Guess so.

 **Roommates: (Female)**

 **Cinderheart**

 **Hollyleaf**

 **Honeyleaf**

 **Ivypool**

 **Dovewing**

 **(Male)**

 **Lionblaze**

 **Foxleap**

 **Birchfall**

 **Bumblestripe**

 **Mousewhisker**

 **Jayfeather**

I didn't think much of how large my roommate list was. The dorms in Warriors University are pretty much like apartments the size of houses. The boys had their own bedroom complex thingy, and the girls had theirs. We each got separate bathrooms for privacy, but that was pretty much it. We shared our living areas. The teachers always told us that these people weren't our friends, but our competition, but of course no one cared what they said. Me neither, but still… I'm not that social. Someone grabbed my arm and I pulled away quickly and looked up to see Cinderheart's beaming face.

"We're together!" She cried out, jumping up and down. "And Hollyleaf too! And - and _Lionblaze…_ " She let out a squeak of alarm and her pale face flushed red. "Oh, Stars…" I flashed her a comforting smile and patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. You're better than all of those snobs."

"Are you two… Cinderheart and Lillyfrost?" We both looked to the right and saw a small, pretty girl with golden hair and amber eyes and a taller girl with pale blonde hair, almost white, and icy blue eyes. Cindy and I nodded.

"You can call me Lilly, and Cinderheart Cindy," I replied, motioning to my friend. The smaller girl grinned.

"Cool! I'm Honeyleaf, that's Icecloud."

"Nice to meet you," Cindy greeted, holding out her hand. Honeyleaf took it. Icecloud walked over to me and whispered in my ear,

"Glad to see I'm not the only anti-social one around here." I shrugged and grinned at her.

"Same."

"Dovewing, it's _not that big a deal."_ The four of us turned and saw two girls facing each other. One had hair like Icecloud's except paler, and the other had hair like Cindy's that was braided in the back. The silver-haired one had her hands on her hips and the white-haired one was twirling around, obviously very much excited. The silver girl rolled her eyes, turned around, and walked towards us.

"Sorry about Dovewing, my twin. She's… overly excited that we're bunking together. I'm Ivypool by the way. Call me Ivy." We all exchanged short introductions and Ivy stomped off, retrieved her sister, and shoved her in front of us. The girl, Dovewing I remembered, had a thick layer of makeup that covered a good portion of her face. She tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear and beamed at us.

"I'm Dovewing, and I guess you guys are my roommates." Again, we told her our names, and after I went I looked around for any sign of Hollyleaf.

"You guys, where's Holly?" I asked quizzingly.

"Here I am," She answered breathlessly, running up to join us from across the lobby. "Sorry. I was helping my brother."

"Lionblaze?" Cindy asked hopefully. Holly shook her head.

"Jay." She leaned in closer and said in a stage whisper: "He's blind. He's training as a doctor, not a Soldier. I'm really scared for him. I don't want him to be killed, and-"

Before she could finish, someone screamed. We all whipped around and saw a boy white snow-white hair stumble forwards. A man followed him, rifle in hand. The kids surrounding the white-haired boy took several steps backward as the man raised the gun to the boy's head.

"Snowbush," He growled, his finger locked on the trigger, "How dare you speak ill of Leader Claw? Of the Country?" All color drained from the boy's face.

"I-but-" He stammered, growing paler by the second. The man's jawline tightened.

"Let this be a lesson to your peers," He rasped and cocked the gun. "Respect your Country."

He pulled the trigger.

There were screams, cries, howls.

Blood.

I couldn't tear my eyes away.

It pooled around the boy's head, turning his white hair to crimson. His forehead was replaced with a bloody hole.

Blood.

It kept coming.

The golden haired man walked away, his gun still in hand.

Everyone looked away.

I couldn't.

My mind flashed with images, memories.

 _Prove yourself._

 _Do it._

 _Kill._

Someone touched my arm lightly, but that was all that needed to be done. I walked away, Icecloud holding me by my hand and the boy faded away to memory.

 **This is a pilot, so I may or may not continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The thoughts of the boy faded away quickly, as they usually do. I was distracted by Cinder's squealing and her silver nails digging into my hand as we walked alongside the others to our room. Teenagers and Elite wannabes swarmed us, crowded us, pressing closer and closer. I closed my eyes, letting Cinder lead me through this neverending current. I could feel them. Choking me.

I couldn't breathe.

Couldn't see.

Their voices faded away to a dull throbbing in the back of my head and I fought I fought I fought but it kept coming and I saw her

Standing there

Petrified

Watching

Watching as they approached

Though there was no weapon, no rope, nothing to hold her down

They expected her to die with honor and dignity

Like she died for a purpose

And she walked

Into the water

Into death

And

she

didn't

come

back

up.

"Lilly? Lilly!" Someone's hand touched my face, my clammy skin, and I was thrust back into reality. Somehow, I had ended up on the side wall, panting and pressed against the tile. Cinder and Holly were next to me, concern painted in their eyes.

"Are you okay?" Holly asked, reaching for my hand. I moved it behind me, nodding and gasping for breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone slink away into another corridor.

A Watcher.

The person who monitors the students. Watching. Looking for any sign of weakness. Oh, God no… Not when I've come this far…

"I don't… like closed spaces," I lied, blinking rapidly. The image of the murky water lapping against the shore floated across my vision and I mentally slapped it away. "Not a big fan of them." Holly and Cinder nodded, understanding.

"Totally," Cinder gushed, placing one palm on her forehead. "God, I am terrified of spiders. If I ever see one, just a little bitty one, I'll pass out."

"I hate needles," Holly confessed, and we started walking again. "One time I was at the Nurse's and I had to get a shot, and I was screaming so much a Soldier literally came into the room and checked to make sure the Nurse wasn't torturing me. Or something. Right then and there, I was sure I was gonna get killed after Finals." Cinder laughed, and I faked a knowing smile. I wanted to scream out my fear.

My phobia.

Just tell them you don't like water, the angel on my right shoulder chided. It won't be so bad. They'll help you get over it. It'll be fine.

I wouldn't, the devil nestled on the left side of my neck contradicted. They already think you don't like closed spaces, which you don't anyway, so it'll be fine.

Sorry angel, I thought glumly. Like always, I go with the devil side.

Dang it.

Yes!

Our dorm mates were waiting for us at the door. A brownish red haired boy was jiggling the doorknob, trying to break in.

"Foxleap, just let us get out the key," Dovewing sighed, leaning against the wall. "Seriously." The boy looked up, an impish grin plastered on his face.

"No way, dovey-lovey. No way. I got this." He glanced at me like he just noticed I arrived, and his grin widened. "I wanna be a hacker for the Capital after I get past Elite," He said to me in a stage whisper. "This is practice." I gave him a sarcastic smile and nodded enthusiastically, my eyes wide.

"Yeah. Okay. You do that."

In truth, I really needed to get inside. My head was still spinning and I needed to sit, but if I knew anything, sitting against the wall wouldn't be a very good idea. A few moments later, Foxleap jumped upwards, yelling triumphantly. The door swung open and we all piled in.

When we walked the first three steps up to the main platform, I sucked in my breath and dropped my bags at my feet.

The room (more like elaborate penthouse) was larger than any other rooms I've had before. Floor-to-ceiling windows stretched across the far wall. Two glass doors guarded a large balcony/terrace with chairs, couches, a fire pit, and a small pool.

I averted my gaze from the clear blue water.

The floor was white marble with gray, jagged streaks jutting through it. In the center of the floor was a white, square rug with multiple couches and chairs on it. A glass coffee table lay in the center with a bowl of fruits and snacks. Off to the side was a large, modern kitchen with three rustic lightbulbs hanging over an island with stools around it. Marble counters wrapped around the space, complete with silver appliances and a built in water dispenser on the fridge door. On the other corner across from the Kitchen was a large glass table, for in-dorm dining. I guess they expected us to be studying and training while we ate.

Which is probably what I will do.

(As you can tell, human interaction isn't my thing.)

On the wall next to us were an electric fireplace I guess and a huge flat-screen TV above it. Then on the left side of the Penthouse was a black, spiral staircase that led to another floor.

Another floor.

Instantly, we all ran towards it. Cindy was first, then me, then a couple boys. Dovewing was last. When we got to the next floor, the boys split up to their bedrooms and bathrooms and the girls went to theirs. When we opened the door, it received a bigger reaction than the main floor itself.

The bedroom was huge.

The floor, like the floor below us, was white marble, except it was a solid white. A blue carpet with a white couch and three white chairs. Again, a glass coffee table was in the middle. Off to the side, there were three bunk beds… except there was only one wide bed on the top. The bottom was an open area with a white counter that served as a desk with drawers and shelves. On the end of the bed, there was a bookshelf and a storage compartment, again, built into the bed. There was a long corkboard on the side. On the other wall, near the door, was another door. I assumed that led to the bathroom.

Again, on one wall there were floor-to-ceiling windows. The view was… indescribable. Rolling mountains like pillows on a bed dotted the land below, full of lush, green trees and cliffs and lakes and it was just beautiful. The forests and the mountains went on and on until they were just dots on the horizon. Then I looked to my left. There, a spiraling white staircase led up to a loft with more beds. I was the first to step foot on the loft and the first to claim a bed.

The beds were like the beds on the floor below me, with an incomplete bunk bed and desks and storage areas and dressers. The comforter was light blue with some white and light green designs. The windows stretched all the way to the corner, so every time I woke I would be bathed in the morning light. I began unpacking immediately as Icecloud, Honeyleaf, and Cindy took spots next to me.

When I was finished, the sun was setting, so I climbed down the loft and back onto the main floor. Several of my dormmates were hanging out in the Living Room area, watching cartoons and laughing. I plopped down next to Honeyleaf and watched as some old character, a cat named Gumball, hung out with his best friend, a fish named Darwin.

"Are we going down to the Cafe to eat?" I asked Honeyleaf, hoping for her to say no. She did.

"Nah. There was an announcement a few minutes ago; they want us to like, get to know each other." Dovewing, who was sitting next to her, giggled.

"Uh-huh. Right."

I rolled my eyes and continued to watch.

After a couple minutes, two guys sat down next to me on the floor. One, the guy named Foxleap, subtly leaned against my legs and I annoyingly shoved him away. He laughed and turned around to face me, as did the other guy, Lionblaze.

"Foxleap," He said, holding out his hand. I tentatively went to shake it when something burst out at me and I jumped backward, surprised. A miniature, plastic snake had popped out of his sleeve and shrieked. Or maybe I shrieked. Foxleap laughed again and handed me a candy bar. "Here," He offered. "No tricks. Just a treat." I shot him a small, grateful smile and took it, biting into the soft deliciousness.

"What even is this show, anyways?" A guy complained. I recognized him as one of the Doctor interns, Jay, Holly and Leo's brother. "TV, show us the latest War footage." Instantly, the screen disappeared and reappeared with a different image. A different video. Stats and death rates scrolled down the screen on the right-hand side and we all watched in silence as Venice was bombed down to a collapsed shell of a city. We watched as women and children and crippled people were shot down in Germany and Russia and Iraq and Brazil, all because they weren't strong enough. If you were a man, and if you could run and shoot a gun, you would be sent to the frontlines. Jay listened to the shouts and pow pow pow and the ploom ploom BOOM of the bombs with a tilt of his head before he finally said, "TV, shut off." It did.

Foxleap was the first to stand.

"I'm hungry. Can anyone cook? I'm in the mood for hamburgers… and maybe a slice of cake."

Dovewing and I cooked with the food in the fridge and pantry - she made a miniature cake for Foxleap and I made the 20 hamburgers in case anyone wanted extra.

"I say we all get acquainted," Foxleap announced, digging into his first of three burgers. "My name is Foxleap. I'm a Level 10 and I will be THE FIRST - well, actually not the first… I'm gonna be a Hacker for the Capital." Icecloud rolled her eyes and took a bite out of his chocolate cake.

"Excuse my brother," She groaned, putting her fork down. "I'm Icecloud."

"Bumblestripe."

"Jayfeather."

"Birchfall."

"Cinderheart."

"Honeyleaf."

"Ivypool."

"Lionblaze."

"Hollyleaf."

"Dovewing."

"Mousewhisker."

"Foxleap again!"

I had been so intent on chewing my burger that I did not realize that the line had come down to me. Foxleap was sitting next to me, grinning, his eyes twinkling. I swallowed my bite and blushed.

"Sorry, was I supposed to talk? I'm Lilyfrost. Call my Lilly." The kid named Mousewhisker frowned.

"Lilyfrost? I don't know a Lilyfrost. Were you in our Level last year? I knew that there was a Lilyheart in like, the generation before us. Don't know who she is." My heart pounding inside my chest, my throat, my head, I shrugged and looked away.

"I dunno. My sister and I were in the generation I guess. I got moved up 'cause I was… qualified. She didn't."

"Did they say you could visit her?" Lionblaze asked, chewing. "Like, that would suck if I moved up and Jay stayed behind." His brother shoved him. Holly gave me an anxious look and I gave her a slight shake of the head.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Dovewing suddenly blurted, and my head shot towards her. The little brat raised an eyebrow. "Your sister. She's dead, right? And then you did something… and you got moved up. Am I right?" I swallowed. Hard. Dovewing smirked. Suddenly, both Cinderheart and Honeyleaf got up and hugged me. When they pulled away I looked at them quizzingly. They shared a knowing look.

"Our little brother died when he was a paw," Cindy confessed, massaging the back of her neck. "Yeah. He wasn't strong enough, and he got sick, and…"

"How'd she die?" Birchfall asked once Cindy and Honeyleaf had sat down. "Your sister. How'd she die? And like, why?" Holly punched him in the shoulder. I set my burger down and looked at my plate, trying to hold back the tears.

"She failed her swimming test. They drowned her. Well actually… you know how they do it, don't you?" Everyone shook their heads. A lump formed in my throat and my head grew hot. "So you don't. I had to watch. I had to watch every single murder because… the Soldiers don't kill them. Machines don't kill them. No one kills them. They do it themselves."

"What do you mean?" Icecloud asked softly. Foxleap hasn't said a word since I began talking. I cocked my head.

"They… they don't exactly kill themselves. They have to do it. But the Soldiers don't really do anything. The person himself or herself has to pull the trigger. Has to… refuse to come out of the water. The Soldiers, the teachers, the Guards, they expect us that we think we die for a reason. But…"

"Then what did you do?" Dovewing blinked, folding her arms against her chest. "You're younger than us. You said it yourself, you moved up a Level. What did you do?"

"Dove, that's enough," Her sister, Ivypool snapped. "Shut up."

"I killed someone," I answered suddenly, standing up. Everyone froze. "I killed someone. They told me what I had to do, and I didn't have to. I didn't have to. I didn't have to. But I killed someone." And with that, I walked away and out onto the balcony, breathing in the fresh, cool air of the North.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dovewing**

I stared down at my schedule, almost in disgust. Of _course,_ I had to have all of my academics in the morning and training in the afternoon. Because why not? Why not have the students suffer heatstroke by sparring and climbing trees and shooting weapons in the dead of summer?

"Do they have any fashion courses?" I whined to Ivypool. My sister looked up at her schedule, her lip curled, shaking her head.

"I'm genuinely surprised you managed to survive this far," Ivy mused, wiggling her eyebrows. My mouth fell agape.

"How dare you? You're my twin!"

"And you're my competition," she retorted and stood up. I watched her stride out of the dorm in her combat boots and leather jacket, her silver ponytail swaying.

"What did you get?" I snorted to Honeyleaf, who sniffed.

"I'm not going to tell you if you act that way!" she cried and stormed off. I snarled at her back and shook my head. _That girl will never survive the real World._

I glanced up after surveying my schedule once more and saw Lily - Lily _frost_ about to leave the dorm. Her long brown hair was tied up in a messy bun atop her head, with major flyways in her eyes and tons of strands out of place. I felt the urge to get up and go fix it, but then I remembered. " _I killed someone."_

With a shudder, I stood and hurried over to Cindy, who was shouldering her bag.

"Cindy," I began cautiously, eyeing Lilyfrost. "What do you think of Lilyfrost?"

"Lilyfrost?" Cindy echoed, glancing over at her friend. "What about her?"

"I didn't ask you to give me a report, I just asked you to tell me what you think of her!" I hissed. Cindy's eyes grew wide.

"Why?"

"'Cause she's a killer! And killers must be dealt with," I finished slowly. A smile began creeping across my face. Cindy took a step back.

"Dove, stop that. Stop that right now. She's our friend."

"There are no friends, Cindy," I snapped. Cindy rolled her eyes.

"I just saw you arguing with Ivy about that, but you were the one who was saying you were sisters and friends and all that. Stop being such a hypocrite. And besides, we're friends, right?" My shoulders slumped.

"You could say," I muttered. Cindy nodded satisfactorily.

"Yes. Now, what do you mean she's a killer? I mean, we're all going to be killers one day…"

"But she killed one of our own!" I cried, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "And she has a secret. I can tell. Something bigger than what she's letting on. And I intend to find out."

"Okay. Sure. Alright, Dove. You do that. Now come on. It's our first day, and I really don't want to be killed before prom."

"Hmph!" I said and walked off to History.

 **Foxleap**

I had my first class with none other than Lilyfrost - maybe Lilyheart, who knows. Apparently, we all had academics in the morning - I had History first, and so did she. After that fateful night when she had her confession… _dun dun DUUUUNNNN._

She was not letting on as much as she could.

I mean, don't get me wrong - everyone has secrets. But to _kill_ before being an Elite? That's some major stuff.

"Hey," I said breathlessly, matching my stride with her's. She glanced over at me, her blue eyes piercing my own.

"Hey," she replied, and a faint smile appeared on her lips, then disappeared quickly. "I'm sorry about last night." I waved my hand, pretending to bat the matter away.

"Don't worry about it. We all have secrets, right?" _Some secrets are bigger than others._ "What's your first class?" I asked after a few awkward moments. Of course, I knew what it was, but I wanted to make small talk. I'm nice, that way.

"History," Lilyfrost answered simply, without looking back at me. She was walking faster than me - which was strange, 'cause she was smaller. I'm one of the taller kids - not really tall, but tall _ish._ Tall _ish_ and scrawny, with orange hair messily rising over my forehead in a short point. But I was taller than Lily, almost towering over her, and so naturally I felt uncomfortable when a little girl - and let me remind you, she was younger - was faster than me.

"Same!" I exclaimed with mock surprise. "OMS! We have _so_ much in common!" I added, switching to my feminine girly voice, and I pretended to flip my hair. Lily looked back at me, eyes rolling, but I spotted the faintest of faintest of smiles. _Good. Earn her trust._

 **Lilyfrost**

I didn't know what Foxleap was playing at but I couldn't concentrate on him, so I left the kid babbling on about skittles as we entered the Classroom. It looked ordinary - desks, pairs at a time, in four straight rows. The teacher's hardwood desk was in the front complete with a computer, some pencil holders, some pens, some paper, and a stack of textbooks. Actually, all of the desks had a stack of four textbooks, their binds ripping and worn, resting on their surfaces. A young, golden-haired man was writing on the chalkboard - an old relic I hadn't seen in ages. I didn't even know they still made those.

"Welcome, students," the man said, and turned around. I bit back a gasp as I realized who it was - the Soldier killed that boy the other day. Was he a professor and a Soldier? I knew they had those, but... "Stand in the back of the room and I will call out whose seat is whose."

"A seating chart?" a ginger-haired girl mumbled. "We're not Elementaries anymore." My head jerked to the side to look at her - she was a Wind. Were the Wings now having classes together?

"Heathertail and Breezepelt," the teacher droned on. "Dovewing and Berrynose. Mousewhisker and Cherryfall." I bit my lip, his voice lulling me to sleep until he called my name. "Lilyfrost and Foxleap."

Next to me, Foxleap drew in a sharp intake of breath and I scurried to my seat, cheeks burning. Of _course,_ I was sitting next to Foxleap, across from Dovewing. Foxleap nudged me, grinning, and slid out of his seat onto the floor, where he proceeded to crawl on his hands and knees to the teacher's desk. There, wiggling his eyebrows at the watching teenagers across the room, he carefully placed four pins facing up onto the seat. I scowled and stood, creeping up behind him.

"If you're going to prank him, do it right," I growled, then carefully opened one of his drawers. _There._ A can of disinfectant, and a spray bottle full of water. "Every old person has one," I whispered to Foxleap. He nodded, his grin wider than ever. I sprayed the ground under the wheely chair and tied a string on the bottom pipe that held the seat and tied the other end to a loose drawer. Then I grabbed the teacher's books from his desk and placed them in the drawer, with a sticky that read _you're welcome._

We hurried to our seats again, with students staring at us, their cheeks bulging with hidden laughter, and waited stone-faced for the teacher to finish. He cleared his throat and made his way back to the front.

"My name is Thornclaw, and you will call me Professor Thornclaw. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor Thornclaw," we said in reply. He nodded.

"Perfect. Now, turn to page 105 in textbook - wait," he hesitated, glancing his desk for the books that weren't there. "Where did they go?"

There was an incoherent snicker from someone in the back of the room, and I glanced at Foxleap, who was staring in shock and anger at the empty desk.

"They were on your desk five minutes ago," he offered. His brow was creased - he looked so serious.

"Hmm…" Thornclaw murmured, and headed to the back of the desk where he proceeded to sit. And preceded to jump up. "Ow!" he cried, shooting back to his feet. The wheely chair swiveled and swerved backward, sliding on the wet floor, and the drawer popped open. Thornclaw scowled, twisting around beside him to see what had pricked him before someone yelled out:

"Check the drawer!"

"Check the drawer," Thornclaw muttered to himself and opened it fully. His scowl deepened as he pulled out his stack of books, with the little yellow sticky note attached to the top one.

"I love you," Foxleap breathed out, so quiet only I could hear. I rolled my eyes.

"Shh," I scolded. Then the fear set in.

Thornclaw was going to find out who did this.

He knew our past.

He was smart - he was a professor.

He would find out who pranked him.

"Who did this?" he roared, hurrying from out from behind the desk. "Who did this?"

"Don't move don't speak don't move don't speak don't move don't speak don't

even _think_ Lilyfrost," Foxleap murmured. Thornclaw swiveled around to face us - me and Foxleap.

"You!" Thornclaw snarled, shaking a gnarly finger at me. At Foxleap. He marched towards Foxleap and grabbed him by his collar, hauling him over his desk and lifting him up so that only the tips of his shoes touched the ground. "You did this," he spat. "Don't you know that _pranking_ is strictly forbidden? Oh, last time was your last warning, kid. You will be -"

"Stop!" I cried out. Foxleap's head jerked over to look at me. I nodded ever so slightly at him. He shook his head, mouthing _stops it, Lily. Stop._ Dovewing sniffed beside me. I stood. "It was me," I began. My voice shook. "I… pranked you." Thornclaw's grip tightened on Foxleap.

"Lilyfrost," he mused. "Interesting." He grabbed hold of Foxleap's neck and he gasped, his eyes bulging.

"No!" I shouted and jumped over my desk. I kicked Thornclaw in the shin and punched him in the cheek and he snarled, dropping Foxleap and spinning around to face me. A trickle of blood ran down his lip. And I knew I was dead meat. _Assaulting a professor - a Soldier. Bye bye, Lilyfrost. Bye bye, Lilyheart._

"Lily," Foxleap panted. "No."

In the two days, I knew Foxleap, I've never seen him so… not him. Frightened. _Scared._

I took a step back as Thornclaw advanced, clicking his tongue. An image of the dead boy flashed through my mind.

"Come here dear," he cooed. "Come along. Come here, _Lily._ " He lunged and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me towards him so that I was mere centimeters away from him. I had to bend my head backward to look up at him - to look up at his sneering face. Thornclaw leaned in and whispered in my ear: "Do they know _you,_ Miss Lilyfrost? Do they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I growled. "My name is Lilyfrost."

"Mmmm…" he tilted his head. "Maybe. But they don't really know you, huh?" He leaned in even closer. "They don't know what you've done." He chuckled, running one finger down my cheek. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"No, they don't."

I broke away from him and ducked down as he reached for me again, kicking his stomach. I spun around to his backside and punched his cheek. He roared, turning around and grabbing my wrist. I twisted it and broke free, then propelled myself off his desk and flipped backward, grabbing his shoulders and twisted around so that I had him in a headlock.

"History Class was always boring, wasn't it?" he laughed, then bucked his head so forcefully and I flipped off his shoulders and landed on my back, smashing my head on the side of a desk as I fell. I could feel my peer's eyes on me, helpless to do anything as Thornclaw grabbed me by my shoulders again and pulled me close. "Thank you for making things interesting," he murmured, breathing into my face. I squirmed as he threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, I just _love_ students like you!" He clicked his tongue.

"Little girls who think they can help their friends. You know, Lilyheart - can I call you that?" I kicked my feet, hitting one of his ankles, but he didn't even flinch. "Well, Lilyheart, you could've been excused for the prank. It was hilarious, wasn't it? Every student partakes in a prank at least once in their life. And this was your first, wasn't it? Yes, I could've excused you. I would've. I wouldn't of for you friend, though. Noo… no, he would've died for it. Yes. Tragic, isn't it? Anyways," he continued, pushing me a little further away from him. "Assaulting a Soldier. A poor old professor, too. Shame. Shame, shame, shame." Then he yanked me close so that I was almost pressing against him, and he smiled and leaned down. His golden eyes met mine and they twinkled with glee. "I do love this part," he whispered, and cupped my chin in his hands. "I love it so."

He threw me to the ground and shook his head as I tried to scramble away, my heart thudding in my chest.

"Don't even try," Thornclaw chuckled. "Really, don't. Hundreds have tried before you. But you know, you _are_ different. Stronger. That's why they moved you up, right? You _are_ a Soldier. You're my Soldier. Mine to command. You are a Soldier, little Lilyheart. You've killed before, right? Hurt others. But you've never really known what it's like. The pain. I'm your professor," he murmured. "Let me teach you."

Suddenly a knife appeared in his hand and grabbed my chin again, pressing the point against my skin and slowly dragging it down. He laughed and I screamed in pain as he drove the knife deeper, then tore it out and threw it across the floor. I panted, blood dripping onto my shirt, as he grabbed me once more and slammed my head onto the edge of his desk. I bit back a scream and crumpled to the ground, the pain consuming me, until

everything

faded

away.


End file.
